Raven's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Unlike the other Teen Titans, Raven isn't as much of a fan of farting her butt off as the others. Doesn't meant she can't torture them.
1. Chapter 1

Raven was trying her best to enjoy having the living room to herself as all the other Teen Titans were not in the Titans Tower and instead out in the city, enjoying their nights out. Raven sighed of relief as she was in a meditating pose.

"This feels so good... being able to be by myself, without the others ruining it..." Raven muttered to herself as she smiled, feeling a rumble in her stomach. "In fact, since I have the entire tower to myself... I can get my inner demons out now...""

Wrapping her arms around her legs and lifting her legs up, Raven released a brassy, thunderous fart that broke the window, opening her yes as she blinked.

"Uh... huh." Raven stated as she waved the air with her left hand frequently. "Didn't mean for that to happen."  
Raven then stood up, stretching her arms as she bent over, placing her hands on her butt and farting as her cloak was lifted from her flatulence, smiling as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. This farting session wouldn't last long for Raven...

...as the other Teen Titans had arrived, all of them gasping as they spotted Raven farting.

"_What the!?_" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all exclaimed as they all blushed and dropped their jaws in disbelief, with Beast Boy getting an erection.

Raven screamed as she flailed her arms, falling on her butt as she let loose another tuba toot. "AUEGH! The hell are all of you doing back here so early!?"

"We came back to see if you needed anything, Raven." Starfire stated as she held Raven's hands, frowning as she tilted her head. "And it appears that you do. Have you been having the gassy emissions?"

"..." Raven had no answer as she pulled her hands away from Starfire, murmuring. "...Yes. and I'd prefer doing it without any of you." A devious smirk appeared on her face. "In fact..."

Raven began farting again, but this time they were barely audible as they smelled horrible instead. All of the other four Teen Titans screamed as they broke through the window on the other side, with Raven smiling as she once again had the Titans Tower all to herself again.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was trying to get some sleep, but it was quite fruitless as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were all partying, with Robin having left for the night. Raven growled, emerging out of her room as she headed directly to the living room, grabbing all three dancing Teen Titans with her demonic arms.

"_Can't a demon get some sleep around here!?_" Raven bellowed angrily as she squeezed them.

"Come on, rave! Chill out!' Cyborg wheezed as he felt some of his mechanical parts breaking apart.

"Y-yeah! We were just dancing!' Beast Boy coughed as he turned 9into several smaller animals sin an attempt to break free, but it only caused Raven to squeeze him specifically harder.

"We were partying around since Robin went on a secret mission!" Starfire yelped as she could feel some of her purple hair falling off.

Raven rolled her eyes as she let all of them go, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, try to keep it quiet. I need my sleep, otherwise I get cranky." She then turned around, slipping on a banana peel as she landed on her stomach, her butt sticking out in the air. She growled as she heard the other three Teen Titans laughing at her.

"Look at how big her butt is!' Starfire pointed out while giggling, with Cyborg and Beast Boy crying tears of laughter.

Raven gritted her teeth. "So, you think my rear is large, huh...?" She grunted, clenching her fists and closing her eyes as she let loose a thunderous, brassy fart that broke all the windows in the Titans Tower, the flatulent burst being strong enough to cover Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire in ashes as Raven got up, clearing her throat as she floated back to her room, letting out a cute little poot shortly afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was watching the news as she felt her stomach rumble. Glancing around, Raven placed both of her hands on her stomach as she let out a huge brassy fart, with it being so deep pitched, it caused the entire couch to melt.

"Ahhh... that felt bad." Raven stated as she released another abrupt poot, smiling sinisterly. "...which for me, felt good."

"Yo everyone! Raven just farted!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he began to make armpit farts.

"Raven farted!?" Cyborg stated as he began making beat boxing noises to match Beast Boy's armpit noises. "That's messed up, yo!"

"Come Raven!" Starfire stated as she let out squeaky farts while bouncing her butt up and down and all around. "Let us make the butt music!"

"What!? You find I want to form a butt band with you clowns!?" Raven snapped as she began farting a melody of brass gas, being lifted off the rubble that remained of the couch as the other Teen Titans agreed to amp their fart noises.

Robin walked in, his eyes widening as he was greeted to Beast Boy playing with his armpit, Cyborg beat boxing, and both Starfire and Raven farting, Starfire's squeaky toots being the 'pah' to Raven's brassy poots 'oom', with the boy wonder noticing the destroyed couch.

"This happens every week..." Robin groaned as he called CN, telling them to retool next week's episode of Teen Titans Go.


	4. Chapter 4

"HEY RAVEN!" Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all exclaimed as they appeared in front of Raven in the living room of the Titans Tower.

"No." Raven replied as she was trying to read an edgy book about death.

"Oh come on, Raven. Why do you always have to be like this?" Robin remarked as he was doing various poses. "You should be more fun! It'll make you feel better about yourself!"

"Yes! You should let it go!" Starfire remarked as she twirled around Raven.

"Oh, and why should I make an idiot of myself like you guys do every single waking moment?" Raven responded as she squinted her eyes.

"Because no matter what you do, it'll come back to you!" Beast Boy rhymed as he was dancing to the beat of a song that wasn't playing.

"...From a certain point of view!" Cyborg added as he grabbed a bowl of corn flakes from the kitchen and dropped it to the ground. "TOUCHDOWN!"

Raven rolled her eyes, pulling off her purple cloak as she turned around, bent over, and farted as loud as she could, her butt blast of gas sending the other four Titans through another dimension. Raven smiled as she dusted her hands together, letting out a bubbly fart afterwards.

"...I better go change my underwear. Just in case." Raven admitted with an embarrassed blush on her face as she placed her purple cloak back on, teleporting to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven was doing some stretches in her room, not wearing her regular purple cloth as she bent over and let out a loud fart, sighing of relief.

"Ahh, that felt so bad, yet good!" Raven stated as she fanned the air with her right hand, stretching her legs from side to side as she licked her lips. "And it smelled pretty ripe, too."

"Dude, I didn't know Raven could drop some bassy butt beats, yo!" Beast Boy whispered as loudly as possible, with him and Cyborg in the vents, watching Raven fart and stretch.

"Yeah! I think she's getting jealous that we're letting Starfire hang with us because of her farting, so now she's trying to better herself at it!' Cyborg remarked as he accidentally banged his head, wrapping his right arm around Beast Boy. "I think she really wants to show it off to you..."

"Aww yeah, another gassy Titan!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily with a huge burp, causing him and Cyborg to break through and land on Raven, all of them groaning in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bonk!" Toadette exclaimed as she bonked Dry Bowser on the head with a metal baseball bat.

"You know, this isn't really interesting," Dry Bowser remarked as he folded his boney arms.

"Maybe not for you, big guy, but it is for the viewers!" Toadette exclaimed as she kept bonking her baseball bat on Dry Bowser's head.

Raven farted as she fanned away her gas, shaking her head afrter stinking up the couch. "Why are we watching this?"

"Because television helps your brain!" Cyborg exclaimed as he was enjoying the program. "That, and I rather smell your farts than your brain rotting."

"Yes, this show is most promising!" Starfire added as she was eating all sorts of snacks with Beast Boy, burping as she was filling up her nine stomachs. "I am having the joy of watching this!"

"Oh, how I so agree!" Beast Boy added as he changed into a pig so he could literally pig out. "Nothing's better than TV! Except food!"

Cyborg and Starfire mumbled in agreement as Raven rolled her eyes, letting out another wet poot as the program changed to a show about washed up superheroes living out their daily lives with occasionally fighting crime... _wait..._


	7. Chapter 7

Raven farted a loud tuba toot as she sighed of relief, happy that the Titans tower was empty as the other Teen Titans were out. "Ahh... feels good to just be myself..."

Suddenly a blast of white light occurred, with a Beast Boy and Cyborg from the future appearing in front of Raven, looking torn apart as they grabbed Raven.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on?" Raven asked as she flailed her arms about.

"We gotta move you out of the tower, before-" Future Cyborg stated as another bright flash of white occurred, with a DeLorean appearing as another future Cyborg - this time looking like he came from the 1980's - and Starfire appearing in front of him, the latter dressed like Daphne Blake.

"Halt! We can't let you take her!" Future Starfire exclaimed as she fired her eye lasers at the first time travelers.

"Oww! Why not?" Future Beast Boy remarked as he turned into a T-Rex and grabbed Future Starfire with his mouth, shaking her violently.

"Because the space time continuum gets completely wrecked around this time! We're here to stop it!' The 2nd future Cyborg stated while beating up the 1st future Cyborg.

Raven screamed in pain and confusion amidst the chaos as she was getting injured, letting out several wet farts as Robin walked into the tower, confused as to what the hell was going on.

"...Am I missing something?" Robin asked as he looked around in confusion.

Suddenly a giant meteor struck Jump City, destroying it and the Titans Tower in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Buns, ketchup, pickle, cheese, put that patty in between..._" Cyborg sung as he spun around with several hamburgers in his hands. "_It's Burger!_"

"_What? What?_" Starfire and Beast Boy sung along. "_It's Burger! What? What?_"

Raven groaned as she was trying to play with her pony toys on the pink couch. "Come on, guys, can't you do this elsewhere...?"

"_Buns, ketchup, pickle, cheese, put that patty in between - It's Burger! What? What? It's Burger! What? What?_" Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy sung as they danced, with Starfire shaking her buns alongside the burgers, letting out a cute little poot.

"Whoops! Excuse my passing of the gas!" Starfire apologized as she giggled.

"Man, Star, that was tight yo!" Beast Boy stated as he began doing 'gangsta' poses.

Raven blinked as she revealed her body underneath her purple cloak. "You want the wind broken? I'll give you some cut cheese!"

"Hey Titans, I-" Robin stated as he walked in with some flowers, only to blink in confusion as he watched Raven fart terrifying, gusting toots at the other three Titans, who screamed as they were being blown around like paper dolls. Robin blinked as he pulled out his staff and whacked Raven on the head with it, knocking her out as the situation returned to normal, with the unconscious half demon letting out one more bassy fart as Robin shrugged and went into the kitchen, the other three Teen Titans moaning in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Robin asked as he faced the Teen Titans in their living room.

"I don't know. Relax, watch some TV," Cyborg suggested, rubbing the back of his head..

"Yeah... TV sounds good." Beast Boy remarked as he stretched all of his limbs, turning into a kitten.

"Ooh! Can we watch wrestling?" Starfire exclaimed as she flailed her arms about.

"What's so special about wrestling?" Raven stated as she lowered her book.

Starfire was going to comment, but she shrugged as she blinked. "I... have no idea."

Raven felt a rumble in her stomach as she sighed, placing down her book. "If you excuse me..." She prepared to leave, only to flinch as she bent over and farted loudly, blowing the couch into the TV, with Robin ducking as the other three Titans groaned in pain.

"Way to go, Raven." Robin stated in disappointment as he just shook his head.


End file.
